The Heart Breaker
by AgentBathory
Summary: "Oh. I see. Could you make it a heart please?" A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face, "Ironic… I love it."


Day 13:

The girl hung with her arms above her head. She had been beautiful; almost unbelievably so. Her once impeccable platinum blonde hair fell in waves down her back. She was known for her perfect pin-up figure, but after two weeks of starving her bones jutted out at grotesque angles and her smooth pale skin had become stretched and the color of old parchment. Dull, almost imperceptible scars criss-crossed her exposed wrists. Her large blue eyes were dull and blank, but they had been like that since before her imprisonment. She was a husk of her former self, but she was still pretty; in an almost eerie way. Nny observed all this through half-lidded eyes. He was more tired than usual and this girl was no fun. There was no satisfaction in breaking someone who was already beyond repair.

"Sir?" the girl met his black eyes with her blue. Nny turned to give her at least a portion of his undivided attention. She continued to stare with dead eyes. Nny was almost ashamed to admit that they disturbed him. When she didn't continue he reverted to his usual aggressive self.

"Well? What the fuck do you want?" she remained silent.

"Do I have to cut it out of you?" Nny brandished a scalpel. Her only response was a small tightlipped smile that made her lips crack and bleed.

"Have a nice day."

Day 19:

Nny was careful with her. He would hang her by her wrists and once they went completely numb he would tie her to a table so that her blood would circulate properly; then back to the hanging. She was fed salty bread that made her mouth dry and desperate for water, but then offered her murky polluted water that left her sick and dreary. Nny was drawing out her torture more than he had done with anyone else. He was not known for being a patient man, but he was enjoying the time with her. She was almost like a pet.

Day 22:

"Do you know why you're here?"

At the moment she was tied to the table and turned her head to the left where Nny's voice had come from. "Yes I'm quite sure, but please do tell." Her voice was raspy and dry. Nny supposed it probably hurt her quite a bit to speak.

"You're here because you're a conceited bitch. You lure in poor unsuspecting boys and then crush their heart. It's filth like you that make people like me! Do you know how many psychos there are out there contaminating the already fucked up world because bitches like you twist their little minds?"

"I know that." Nny had been pacing during his tirade, but sat down at the sound of her calm voice. "I am fully aware of the effect I have on boys. People in general are pathetic creatures, but men are disgusting. They're below that cockroach you insist on talking to." Her sentences were punctuated by coughs. "I lure them in as you said and then I make them believe that I can love them. They have to work their scrawny asses off trying to please me and if they don't then they've failed in their masculinity. Life is full of disappointment for both sexes and men need to get used to that."

Her voice had steadily been getting louder and hoarser during her speech, but she was quiet again. "Well. That answer was unusually satisfying coming from someone that appears so vapid. You live another day."

Then he left.

Day 25:

Nny hadn't returned to visit her for three days. The sight of him coming through the decrepit wooden door was almost pleasant until she saw what he brought. He was dragging another blonde girl by her hair. She appeared to be unconscious at the time. He threw the new girl onto her back and her gutted stomach became visible.

"I have a present for you."

Day 27:

Nny entered the room where he kept that girl. He was carrying a long thin knife; it was easier to manipulate than the bulkier ones. The girl spotted it and her eyes glinted along with the blade. She probably hoped he would finally end her suffering. Too bad for her.

"Are you going to gut me too?" she seemed almost hopeful.

"Nah. Today is an art project." He lifted her shirt enough just to show her emaciated stomach.

"Oh. I see. Could you make it a heart please?"

A Cheshire cat grin spread across his face, "Ironic… I love it."

Day 29:

The heart carved into her stomach was still fresh, but Nny made sure to keep it clean. If she was going to die it sure as fuck wasn't going to be from an infection. Today he dragged in an old wooden chair with suspicious rust colored stains coating the legs and set it in front of his favorite hanging figure. He plopped down and rested his elbows on his long thin thighs. He was oddly thin. The girl had to strain her neck to look down at him.

Nny folded his hands under his chin in what was meant to be an austere manner. "What I find most peculiar is how completely aware of your faults that you are. And yet you still act like you're superior. What makes you better than me or the rest of the scum out there?"

"I'm just as bad if not worse than you. You end lives, but I ruin them. I obliterate them without a second thought and I'd still be doing it if I wasn't stuck here. Men have killed themselves because of me, but I teach a lesson. You kill your victims before they can learn their lesson or implement it in life. The people I apparently ruin have the choice to learn and better themselves and the ones who learn their lesson survive. It's social Darwinism at its finest."

"I see." Then he left again.

Day 33:

Nny was trying to paint. Inspiration had eluded him for years and today was no different. Paper littered the floor of his favorite room. The girl, whose name he didn't care to learn, was humming to herself quietly in the other corner of the room. He was muttering to himself as he was known to do and she interrupted him.

"That neighbor boy you visit. You're always talking about him; what's he like?" life must be extremely boring if she cared enough to ask him questions.

"His parents are filth and he's too innocent for this world." Nny had an odd fondness for the boy.

"He sounds nice… Make sure he doesn't end up like us…"

"Already working on it."

Day 37:

Her hair was falling out now.

Day 42:

She's dry heaving constantly.

Day 48:

She can't speak anymore.

Day 51:

He finished the job…

It wasn't as satisfying as he thought it would be…

END


End file.
